Yes, I do !
by darkbutterbiscuit
Summary: All human. Ils sont tous là, avec des destinées fort différentes. Certains se connaissent, d'autre pas. Les personnages vont apparaître, disparaître. Une saga d'amour, d'amitié, de joie, de tristesse, de larmes, de cris... Rating T juste au cas-où.
1. Introduction

Rebonjour à vous, les petits gens ! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte, bien au contraire !  
Mais j'ai eu un programme très chargé, surtout au niveau des cours (les profs nous surchargent, nous écrasent, nous broient sous les devoirs et les interros !). Me revoici donc avec une fiction, un all human...  
J'ai malheureusement une panne d'inspiration pour ce qui est de la fiction sur Alice et Jasper (la genèse) mais cela devrait revenir tôt ou tard... Toutes mes idées se sont concentrées sur cette nouvelle fiction =)

Et sans tarder, voici le contexte !

* * *

**Plantons le décor !**

Tout se passe à NYC, même si certains voyages apparaîtront au fil de l'histoire. Il s'agit bien entendu d'un All Human.

**Et les personnages ?**

Jasper Hale : Né à Houston (Texas) le 9 mars 1984, 26 ans. A vécu toute son enfance et son adolescence dans le ranch de ses grands-parents, au Texas. Pilote de chasse et historien à ses heures. Frère jumeau de Rosalie Hale, très protecteur. Ne connaît son père que de nom : John Withlock. Meilleur ami (d'enfance) de Emmett McCarty et ami de Bella McCarty.

Rosalie Hale : Née à Houston (Texas) le 9 mars 1984, 26 ans. A vécu toute son enfance et son adolescence dans le ranch de ses grands-parents, au Texas. Journaliste redoutée d'un magazine de mode, vise le poste de rédatrice en chef. Soeur jumelle de Jasper Withlock. Ne connaît son père que de nom : John Withlock. A fait la connaissance récente de Alice Cullen, entente immédiate entre les deux jeunes femmes. Amoureuse d'Emmett McCarty. Amie de Bella McCarty, mais a un peu perdu le contact.

Edward Cullen : Né Masen, à Chicago (Illinois), le 2 setpembre 1985, 25 ans. Adopté à 17 ans par le docteur Cullen et sa femme, et devient donc le frère d'Alice. Fraîchement diplômé en neurologie, travaille au _Bellevue Hospital Center_. A rencontré récement Emmett McCarty, naissance d'une amitié.

Mary Alice Cullen : Née à Seattle (Washington) le 25 juin 1988, 22 ans. Styliste prometteuse. Fille de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Soeur adoptive de Edward Cullen, très attachée à son frère. A fait la connaissance récente de Rosalie Hale, entente immédiate entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Emmett McCarty : Né à Gatlinburg (Tenessee) le 19 février 1982, 28 ans. Déménage avec ses parents au Texas vers 1990 (10 ans), devient l'ami inséparable de Jasper Hale et tombe sous le charme de sa soeur. Homme d'affaire redoutable et sportif amateur. Frère ainé de Bella McCarty.

Isabella Marie McCarty : Née à Houston le 01 avril 1989, 21 ans. Etudiante en littérature à la _Columbia University _(_Ivy League_), soeur cadette de Emmett McCarty, amie de Jasper Hale et de Rosalie Hale. Arrive seulement à NYC.


	2. Rentrée au bercail

**Et voici un premier chapitre. J'ai fait le choix de ne pas mettre de prologue pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucune idée de l'évolution de la fiction, et je pense que le prologue révélerait trop de choses. R&R !**

**

* * *

**

Rosalie fouillait furieusement dans sa garde-robe à la recherche d'une tenue convenable. Elle tentait vaguement de trouver quelque chose d'original et de nouveau, mais la nécessité absolue de faire du shopping se faisait sentir chaque jour plus fort. Pourtant, ces derniers jours, elle ne parvenait plus à rien, elle n'avait plus l'envie de rien.  
Son iPhone bippa, et elle lut le SMS d'Alice sans vraiment y prêter attention.

**_2bout là-2dans ! Som' D-jà en retard !_**

Rosalie soupira et opta finalement pour un chemisier de soie brodée Valentino, un slim bleu foncé et des plateformes brunes à lacets Miu Miu. Bon, on était loin des tenues magnifiques qu'elle mettait habituellement, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de faire autrement. Un peu de maquillage plus tard, elle attrapa son sac, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au loft et soupira. Tout ce qu'elle demandait en ce moment, c'était de s'étaler dans le sofa et de ne plus rien faire. Elle n'avait même plus envie de se faire belle ! Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit en s'agaçant :

« _J'arrive, j'arrive..._  
_- Non, moi, j'arrive._ »

Elle ne put retenir un cri de joie en reconnaissant le ténor qui lui parlait. Une seconde, elle le contempla, bouche-bée, puis elle lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Les larmes, chaudes et libératrices, sortaient flot continu. Toute la tension accumulée ces dernières semaines s'échappait enfin. Il referma ses bras sur elle, son sac tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« _Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu... Tu es vivant..._ »

Il rit légèrement, et s'écarta d'elle, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux. Elle se calma doucement, et l'étreignit de nouveau.

« _Jasper, j'étais si inquiète. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles !_  
- _Je sais, pardonne-moi, Rose. Mais nous étions coupés du monde, avarie mécanique sur le porte-avion._ »

Il déposa un baiser tout doux sur sa joue, et elle se retrouva soudain remplie d'une immense chaleur, son énergie semblait rétablie. Il était revenu ! Tous ces mois à s'inquiéter, à espérer qu'il revienne, à se demander s'il était mort ! Elle en frissonna encore, puis retourna à la salle de bain retrouver visage humain. Son énergie était toute rétablie, elle se sentait de nouveau entière. Le lien entre jumeaux était très fort, paraît-il. Elle voulait bien le croire, d'autant qu'elle le vivait chaque fois qu'il partait. Elle se rua ensuite sur son mobile pour envoyer un message à Emmett, Bella et Alice.

**_Il est revenu !_**

La réponse d'Emmett ne se fit pas attendre, mais ce fut le mobile de Jasper qui sonna.

**_Rdv au _Purple Sky_ à 12h00 tapantes. _**

* * *

Emmett soupira et passa un doigt sur le bord de son verre de champagne. 11h58. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, mais il ne pouvait pas encore râler. Et lorsqu'une main lui tapa légèrement la nuque, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« _Espère de militaire toujours en avance !_  
- _Tu peux parler, magnat impatient !_ Répondit Japser du tac ou tac en s'asseyant face à lui. »

C'était toujours le même rituel. Emmett arrivait le premier, commandait un cocktail. Jasper arrivait ensuite, ils avaient ce petit échange, le même depuis plusieurs années, puis Jasper s'asseyait, et ils ne se disaient rien tant qu'il n'avait pas commandé. Il n'y avait pas de raison logique à cela. C'était ainsi, un point c'est tout. Le serveur s'approcha de sa démarche de canard et jeta un regard hautain à Jasper.

« _Monsieur désire ?_  
- _La même chose que d'habitude._ »

Il y eut un blanc, où le canard dévisagea le nouvel arrivant avec insistance, attendant une réponse plus précise. Jasper soupira.

« _Un Bloody Mary._  
- _Bien monsieur._ »

Jasper s'adossa à la chaise et scruta un instant Emmett.

« _On jurerait que cela fait des années que je suis parti.  
- Ça fait six mois, tout de même... Beaucoup e choses changent en six mois.  
- Comme ?  
- Eh bien, par exemple, j'ai couché avec Rose il y a une semaine et maintenant elle me parle à peine.  
- QUOI ?  
- Merde._ »

Jasper l'observa un moment, et le serveur vint lui déposer son cocktail rouge sang avant de repartir. Le blond fusillait littéralement du regard son ami, mais ne dit rien, au plus grand étonnement d'Emmett. L'explication se fit au moment-même où Rose, essoufflée, arrivait à leur table.

« _Bon, les mecs, j'ai pas le temps de rester. On a un shooting sur les bras et les mannequins font des caprices. Je vais aller dire deux mots à ces gamines mais ça va sûrement me prendre l'heure de midi. Donc, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, OK ?_ »

Et sans un mot, elle partit. Ils commandèrent à manger, et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, aucun des deux ne revenant sur le sujet abord durant le cocktail.

* * *

Lorsque Rose revint ce soir-là à minuit, elle trouva un mot sur la table :

_Ma Rose,  
J'ai été appelé pour un entraînement de nuit, un simple exercice de routine. Je serai de retour demain... Tu me manques déjà !_

_

* * *

_

**Alors, vos avis ? N'oubliez pas, je ne vis que pour vos reviews =)**_  
_


	3. Je serai de retour demain

**Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !  
Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, je vous en ai fait un plus long cette fois... 4 pages words :) J'essaie de m'améliorer à chaque nouvelle publication *fière*  
J'ai oublié un important détail :**

**Il est EVIDENT que le monde (merveilleux, fantastique et exraordinaire !) de Twilight appartient entièrement à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne suis qu'une humble twilighteuse qui s'amuse à écrire. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! R&R ;-)**

* * *

**Parfois, alors que tout va bien, que vous croyez enfin effleurer le bonheur, la vie vous l'arrache, vous laissant dans la bouche le goût amer des regrets. Elle vous arrache des gens que vous aimez, sans même que vous puissiez réagir. La vie n'a pas de loi, sinon la sienne. **

Les médias s'emparèrent de la nouvelle comme des chiens affamés d'un os à moëlle. Dès qu'un journal fut au courant, c'est toute la presse New-yorkaise qui lâcha ses meutes de journalistes et d'envoyés spéciaux. Les photographes de tous les magazines et les caméramans de beaucoup de chaînes TV se ruèrent là-bas. Premiers arrivés, mieux placés, meilleures images.

Les images du F-16 en flammes firent le tour de la ville en quelques minutes, le tour de l'état de New-York en un quart d'heure, le tour du pays en une heure, le tour du monde en une journée. On parla un peu du pilote, on échafauda mille hypothèses des plus plausibles aux plus improbables histoires farfelues. Erreur humaine, avarie mécanique, panne de carburant, et même l'attentat terroriste ou l'attaque extraterrestre.

**Il peut se passer n'importe quoi dans une vie. Des cris, des ruptures, des joies, des tristesses, des grands moments. On ne connaît réellement ses amis que lorsqu'on se retrouve affaibli.**

La presse poeple, délaissant les images apocalyptiques du chasseur carbonisé, préféra se concentrer sur les relations humaines. Des agents furent rapidement envoyés vers toutes les connaissances du blessé -et le terme « mourant » eut été plus adapté. Les s se firent un plaisir de placarder en couverture que le redoutable magnat des affaires, Emmett McCarty, avait usé de toutes ses relations pour faire transférer le pilote abattu au _Bellevue Hospital Center_, et pour que son ami Edward Cullen, neurologue promis à un grand avenir, s'en occupe personnellement, avec son père, Carlisle Cullen, chirurgien cardiaque dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

**Dans de grands moments de panique, l'homme est capable de tout. L'adrénaline se dissout dans son sang, boostant le moindre de ses organes, de ses muscles. L'humain devient alors une sorte de super-machine capable de soulever des montagnes.**

Edward Cullen entra précipitamment dans la salle, habillé du même uniforme stérile que les urgentistes, avec gants et masque. L'ambulance hurlante était à l'entrée du parking. Edward n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter les urgences, et ses détracteurs y voyaient là une faveur de son père.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Cullen ? T'es aux urgences maintenant ? C'est pas pour les fils à papa, ici !_  
_- Ta gueule Newton, c'est un cas particulier_.»

L'ambulance se gara et les portes arrières claquèrent, laissant les urgentistes tirer la civière.

« _Pilote de chasse, 26 ans, excellent état de santé avant l'accident, crash aérien en F-16, tension incertaine, brûlures légères, respiration irrégulière, traumatisme crânien, blessures nombreuses, sûrement des côtes cassées !_» Hurla l'ambulancier en poussant la civière vers le bloc 4.

Après un décompte de trois, ils soulevèrent le blessé et le posèrent sur le bloc. Complètement inconscient qu'il était, ses muscles se contractèrent encore légèrement sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais Edward ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun réflexe au niveau des jambes.

« _Perfusion, anesthésie !_»

Les infirmières enlevèrent la couverture d'aluminium, et là chacun pût contempler les dégâts. Il y eut un blanc, un moment de silence et d'effroi partagé. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour décrire l'horreur. Edward savait, pour avoir suivi des cours là-dessus, que la tôle broyée d'une voiture ou d'un avion peut déchirer la chair humaine comme un couteau un camembert. Mais tout de même. Puis quelqu'un cria :

« _Hémorragie !_ »

Tout le monde oublia le sentiment glacial qui s'était insinué en eux pour bondir chacun a sa place. Edward appliqua la technique que chacun se voit forcé d'utiliser un jour ou l'autre : le patient, lors d'un moment d'urgence ou d'une opération, n'est plus un humain, n'est plus animal conscient, mais un simple assemblage de chair, de muscles et d'os, qu'il convient d'assembler dans un ordre précis. On colmata l'hémorragie, puis un infirmier hurla :

« _Chute de tension ! On le perd, on le perd !_ »

**Et ce n'est que lorsque l'absence se fait sentir que vous vous rendez compte à quel point les gens vous étaient précieux. Alors la douleur n'est que plus terrible encore.**

Et retentit alors dans la salle le long biiiiiiiip, sentence fatale et redoutée. Mais Edward refusait la fatalité. Il refusait de perdre un homme de vingt-six ans, un homme de son âge. Et il refusait de trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Emmett au téléphone : « Il ne mourra pas. ». Promesse stupide, en soi, puisque rien n'est plus incompréhensible que la machine humaine, mais à un ami au bord des larmes, on promettrait la lune. Il bondit sur les défibrillateurs. Premier essai infructueux. Deuxième essai. Une minute sans oxygène. Ça faisait déjà beaucoup pour un cerveau. Edward demanda la puissance maximum. Le corps s'arqua légèrement. Il y eut une seconde sans rien, puis le cœur repartit. Toute la salle soupira.

**Des gens m'ont déjà affirmé que l'on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'est l'angoisse, la vraie, tant que l'on a pas attendu dans le couloir d'un hôpital. Je sais à présent qu'ils ont raison.**

( Within Temptation -Memories )

Les talons claquaient dans le couloir, et la longue silhouette d'une jeune femme faisait les cents pas dans le couloir silencieux des soins intensifs. Il était cinq heures du matin. Elle était coiffée à la va-vite, n'était pas maquillée, et avait attrapé la premier tenue qui lui venait sous la main : un jean, un Tee-shirt Prada et des escarpins. Et même dans ce qu'elle appelait une "tenue basique", elle réussissait à faire baver les jeunes médecins. Pour qui la voyait, tout dans sa posture révélait l'assurance d'une jeune femme sûre d'elle. Mais pour qui la connaissait un peu, il aurait remarqué ce léger tremblement des épaules, ses yeux légèrement rougis, ses poings serrés dans un geste désespéré de garder contenance.

L'ascenseur signala par un "dông" caractéristique son arrivée, et Emmett en sortit. Lui ne portait qu'un jean, des Converses et un Polo. En le voyant, Rosalie de jeta dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement, et s'assit avec elle. Une infirmière s'approcha d'eux avec douceur, et les questionna gentiment :

« _Vous désirez du café ?_  
_- Non, merci._  
_- Bien. Vous attendez quelqu'un ?_  
_- Ça ira, Angela, merci,_ l'interrompit un ténor grave. »

Face à eux se tenait un médecin assez jeune, les cheveux cuivrés en bataille. Des cernes marquaient ses yeux verts, ternis par la fatigue. Il leur sourit faiblement.

« _Bonjour, je suis..._  
_- Rose, je te présente Edward Cullen. C'est le meilleur neurochirurgien que je connaisse, et son père et un cardiologue réputé._»

Rose sourit faiblement au jeune médecin.

« _Comment va-t-il ?_»

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de moments.

« _Je pourrais vous rassurer, mais je dois être honnête avec vous. Son état est critique, pour ne pas dire très critique. Qu'il soit encore en vie tient du miracle. Il avait une cassure ouverte à la jambe, le thorax défoncé, un poumon percé par une côte. Le cœur nous a lâchés deux fois. Il a perdu énormément de sang et... il est dans le coma_.»

Rosalie trembla, Emmett la soutint.

« _Le bas du dos a été touché, nous ignorons encore s'il aura l'usage de ses jambes ou pas._  
_- Il survivra, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_- Je..._  
_- Sois honnête, Ed' !_  
_- Nous ne sommes certains de rien. Nous avons fait le maximum, maintenant tout dépend de lui. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est en très mauvais état. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai fait tout ce j'ai pu._  
_- C'est rien, Ed'. Merci pour tout, j'ai confiance en toi._»

Edward baissa la tête et s'éloigna. Une heure plus tard, un lit sortit de l'ascenseur, et les trois infirmiers le poussèrent, le grincement des roues terminant de glacer l'atmosphère morbide du couloir silencieux. Emmett et Rosalie se levèrent, et lorsque le lit passa à leur hauteur, ils purent contempler l'étendue du massacre. Rosalie se cacha le visage dans le cou d'Emmett, mais ce dernier ne put détacher son regard du visage de son ami. Plusieurs cicatrices lui barraient le visage, plusieurs points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière. Et le masque sifflant qui lui apportait de l'oxygène semblait être le seul fil le reliant à la vie.

**Il y a un moment dans la vie de chacun où l'on se met à prier. On ne sait pas qui au juste, mais on prie. De tout notre âme, de tout notre cœur. Et de cette prière naturelle naît un sentiment humain qui rend les miracles possibles : l'espoir.**

Alors vint l'attente. Les jours. Les semaines. Rosalie restait des heures a l'hôpital, relayée par Emmett et par Edward. Ils lui parlaient sans arrêt. Sans discontinuer. Rosalie lui tenait la main, et s'autorisait parfois une larme. Mais en dehors, chaque jour qui passait, elle se transformait en roc froid et impitoyable. Toute émotion semblait s'être évaporée de sa personne. Elle répondit à l'avalanche médiatique avec froideur.

**Le monde entier peut, à n'importe quel moment, se jeter sur vous comme des hyènes sur un animal mourant. Ils vous dissèquent, vous détaillent, vous décrivent, vous commentent. Et bien que chacune de leurs attaques fasse mouche, cette compagnie humaine, cette avalanche médiatique, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, n'en est pas moins providentielle. Puis vient le jour où arrive pour eux de la chair fraîche, et où ils vous abandonnent. Et c'est là le pire moment, car vous vous retrouvez seul face à la douleur.**

Un mois.

Deux mois.

Trois mois.

Quatre mois.

Les semaines s'enchainaient, et Jasper avait beau se remettre physiquement, il ne sortait pas de son coma. Pourtant, selon les tests, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais le cerveau refusait de redémarrer. Les médecins commençaient à parler de débrancher le respirateur, mais Rosalie, sur les conseils d'Edward, refusait catégoriquement. On ne renonce pas si facilement à son frère jumeau.  
Jasper reçut aussi la visite d'autres pilotes, et de son supérieur hiérarchique, qui confia à Emmett qu'il cauchemarderait sans doute une vie entière de ce F-16 enflammé qui descendait du ciel comme une comète.

Cinq mois.

Six mois.

Noël avait recouvert New-York. Les gens se pressaient dans les rues, des sacs dans la main. Les magasins faisaient étalage de leurs offres, annonçant tous qu'ils vendaient le cadeau idéal pour Noël. Rosalie et Alice firent les boutiques, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Alice surprit Rosale qui achetait un tenue entière pour homme. Elle ne dit rien, mais jeta à son amie un regard d'encouragement. Ce jour-là, Emmett était invité au Texas, et il reviendrait avec sa sœur. Edward et son père allaient voir de la famille à Seattle, et Rosalie était invitée à un gala du magazine. Ils étaient au _Dragoon_ -une sorte d'accord tacite entre le groupe d'amis faisait qu'ils ne s'approchaient plus du _Purple Sky_- et mangeaient sans réelle joie leur repas. Puis, brisant le silence, Alice déclara avec conviction :

« _Je vais y aller, moi._ »

Ils redressèrent tous la tête, surpris. Edward lâcha sa fourchette, Emmett manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers, et Rosalie resta muette.

« _Tu ne le connais même pas ! _Contesta la grande blonde.  
_- Et alors ?_ »

La réponse était infaillible. Edward affirma que c'était « trop dur », et Emmett refusa. Mais lorsqu'Alice avait une idée en tête, Alice la réalisait. Et après d'âpres négociations face à une Alice énergique qui épuisait le moindre de leurs arguments, ils acceptèrent, à condition qu'elle appelle l'un d'eux au moindre problème et qu'elle donne des nouvelles toutes les heures.

« _Mon Dieu, les amis, j'ai plus quinze ans ! Je sais ce qu'est un hôpital !_  
_- Oui, mais là, c'est les soins intensifs. Et Jasper a de quoi faire peur. _»

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alice se retrouvait dans ce couloir silencieux, face à la porte soixante-cinq. Elle inspira un grand coup, et ouvrit la porte. A peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle se figea. On lui avait annoncé l'horreur. Elle s'attendait à voir un monstre, un homme défiguré, un mort vivant, à moitié décharné. Elle s'était préparée au pire film d'horreur de son existence.

Et elle faisait face à un ange.

**

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? =P  
**


	4. Regarde, il neige

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout beau =)  
Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont ajouté à leurs fictions favorites ou surveillées. Ça fait très chaud et coeur et c'est pour vous que je continue !  
R&R !**_

* * *

Quelques pas, et elle s'arrêta à côté de lui. Toujours relié à la vie par le respirateur, seuls les « bips » réguliers et aigus brisaient le silence de l'hôpital qui s'endormait lentement. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, des documents sous la main, et fit quelques relevés. Elle se tourna vers Alice, son regard vide de la moindre intelligence scrutant la petite demoiselle.

« _Ça ne sert à rien, vous savez._  
_- Quoi ?_  
_- De rester là, à lui parler. Vous vous fatiguez pour rien._  
_- Co... comment ça ?_  
_- Sa sœur a pris sa décision. On le débranche dans une semaine. Quelle utilité de parler à un mort ?_ »

Alice se tut. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la gifler. Tout en elle s'était glacé, et la colère montait, boule grossissante au fond de son ventre. Elle détourna le regard, et l'infirmière ignoble sortit d'un pas traînant. La jeune Cullen, comme par besoin de se rassurer, tourna la tête vers Jasper, qui restait toujours les yeux clos, refusant obstinément de revenir à la vie. Lentement, ses petits pas ne produisant aucun bruit sur le carrelage de la chambre, elle referma la porte et le store de la grande vitre. Lorsqu'elle se fut assurée qu'ils étaient seuls, elle revint vers le lit.

Très doucement, elle posa sa main sur la joue froide de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de son vivant, et se penchant, elle murmura à son oreille :

« _C'est trop facile de partir. Je croyais que les pilotes étaient des battants !_ »

**« Je sais, et puis pourquoi se justifier l'amour ne s'explique pas,  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour... »(1)**

Et puis doucement, elle déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Ce contact étrange la rappela à la réalité, et elle recula, les joues se teintant de rouge. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et le pire, c'est que ce contact l'avait électrisée. Mais elle devenait folle, c'était impossible ! Bon sang, elle ne connaissait pas ce mec, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, rire... Il devait avoir un beau rire... Non, Alice, reprends-toi ! Tu es là pour SURVEILLER. Au cas-où. D'ailleurs, comment un homme pareil pourrait s'intéresser à toi ? ALICE, ÇA SUFFIT !  
Elle repensa une seconde à ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière. _On le débranche dans une semaine_. Rosalie avait finalement décidé de laisser partir son frère jumeau. C'était impensable. C'était douloureux. Il va mourir. Il va mourir. Il va... Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin si, elle comprenait parfaitement, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se l'avouer. Il est difficile de se dire qu'on est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas, et qui est proche d'une mort quasi-certaine. Désireuse de se changer les idées, elle se leva et quitta la chambre.

**« Seul sur mon sort en équilibre » (2)  
**

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

Avez-vous jamais eu cette impression de flotter ? De ne plus être un être de chair et de sang, mais bien un simple esprit, une âme, _autre chose_ ?

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

Petit à petit, il reprit conscience de son corps. Il n'avait pris qu'une cuite dans sa vie. Une et une seule, à la réussite de son examen final, qui marquait la réussite de son rêve de gamin, de ce rêve pour lequel il s'était battu, de ce rêve pour lequel il avait passé des heures à étudier, à s'entraîner, à courir, à écrire, à lire, à faire du sport. Pilote. Pilote de chasse. Comme un gamin.  
Les médecins ne savent pas pourquoi quelqu'un sort du coma. Le cerveau redémarre, simplement. Il se passe un évènement, un déclic dans l'esprit. Cela peut-être tout et n'importe quoi, les stimulus sont infinis.

« _Quand la lune apparaît dans la brume des plaines,  
Quand l'ombre émue a l'air de retrouver la voix,  
Lorsque le soir emplit de frissons et d'haleines  
Les pâles ténèbres des bois, _» **(3)**

Les terminaisons nerveuses se remirent à fonctionner. Il reprit progressivement conscience qu'il avait un corps. Un cou. Chaque seconde était une redécouverte constante. Le sang qui battait un rythme sourd dans l'artère de son cou.

« _Quand le bœuf rentre avec sa clochette sonore,  
Pareil au vieux poète, accablé, triste et beau,  
Dont la pensée au fond de l'ombre tinte encore  
Devant la porte du tombeau ; _» **(3)**

Un cœur. Centre névralgique de la vie. Essence même de l'existence. Un cœur. Qui battait. Régulièrement. Qui dispersait le sang dans ses veines comme autant de torrents d'énergie.  
Des poumons. De l'air. Source de vie. Comme une source crée une rivière. Il inspira profondément. La voix qui récitait le poème hésita, mais continua.

« _Si tu veux, nous irons errer dans les vallées,  
Nous marcherons dans l'herbe à pas silencieux,  
Et nous regarderons les voûtes étoilées.  
C'est dans les champs qu'on voit les cieux. _»**(3)**

Un ventre, des bras, des jambes, des orteils. Chaque partie qui faisait de lui un être vivant, un animal, semblait renaître. Il lui semblait être un robot, ou un monstre à la « Frankenstein ».

« _Nous nous promènerons dans les campagnes vertes ;  
Nous nous pencherons, pleurant ce qui s'évanouit,  
Nos âmes ici-bas par le malheur ouvertes  
Sur les fleurs qui s'ouvrent la nuit ! _» **(3)**

Son corps lui appartenant à nouveau pleinement, il lui fallait redécouvrir ses sens.

« _Nous parlerons tout bas des choses infinies.  
Tout est grand, tout est doux, quoique tout soit obscur.  
Nous ouvrirons nos cœurs aux sombres harmonies  
Qui tombent du profond azur._ » **(3)**

Le goût. C'était un goût d'hôpital, un goût de désinfectant. L'odorat. Il inspira à nouveau. Malgré l'oxygène qu'on lui balançait directement par la bouche, il parvint à capter une légère odeur de parfum. De la pomme. Léger, fruité, agréable. Le toucher. Ses nerfs frémirent. Il y avait le tissu. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de chaud, de doux, de rassurant. Une main dans la sienne. L'ouïe. C'était une voix douce, cristalline, qui récitait ce poème qu'il aimait tant.

« _C'est l'heure où l'astre brille, où rayonnent les femmes.  
__Ta beauté vague et pâle éblouira mes yeux.  
Rêveurs, nous mêlerons le trouble de nos âmes  
A la sérénité des cieux._ » **(3)**

Un seul de ses sens lui échappait encore. Les barrières de ses paupières closes l'empêchaient de s'ouvrir à nouveau au monde. Il inspira à nouveau, profondément, lentement. Il se délecta de cette odeur de pomme. Il rassembla les fragments éparpillés de son esprit pour se préparer à affronter le monde. Car il avait au moins conscience d'une chose : plus rien n'égalerait cette paix absolue qu'il connaissait en cet instant.

« _La calme et sombre nuit ne fait qu'une prière  
De toutes les rumeurs de la nuit et du jour ;  
Nous, de tous les tourments de cette vie amère  
Nous ne ferons que de l'amour ! _» **(3)**

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Alice frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Elle en lâcha le recueil de poèmes de Victor Hugo. Deux grandes abysses bleu profond la contemplaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de joie. Il était déjà beau avec les yeux fermés, mais avec les yeux ouverts... Ses yeux étaient des lacs. Des lacs d'un bleu marine indescriptible, un bleu des grands fonds, une mer où il lui plaisait de se perdre. Car elle se perdit dans les yeux de son ange. _Son_ ange ? Alice, réveille-toi !  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ressentit une pression sur sa main qu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité. Elle descendit des abysses bleues, suivit la ligne du cou, de l'épaule, du bras, jusqu'à arriver à leur mains jointes. Par pur réflexe, elle l'enleva, honteuse de s'être permis un tel geste. Pourtant, la main de Jasper resta ouverte, et ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup de surprise et... de la déception ? Non, elle devait rêver. Oui, c'était exactement cela, elle se faisait des films. A en juger par le sifflement du masque qui s'intensifia, il voulut parler. Alice bondit de sa chaise, débitant précipitamment ce qui lui passait par la tête :

« _Je vais chercher quelqu'un, surtout, ne parle pas, c'est mauvais, vite, mais qui, Edward n'est pas là... Tu nous a manqué ! Enfin, je ne te connais pas, mais tu nous a manqués, enfin tu leur a manqué, enfin tu comprends, non que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais voilà, on ne se connaît pas, Oh Mon Dieu, c'est un miracle, c'est... »_

Pendant qu'elle enchaînait des phrases sans sens réel entre elles, elle s'était appuyée sur le lit. Elle sentit soudain un contact contre sa main. C'était lui. Elle releva les yeux, les joues en feux. Il lui souriait. Le sourire était faible, mince, il semblait lui coûter un effort immense, et il était à peine visible sous le masque, mais Jasper souriait. Jasper _lui_ souriait. Le cœur d'Alice rata un battement, lorsque la main du jeune homme s'empara de le sienne. Elle se redressa, et il tourna doucement la main de la jeune femme vers la porte. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre, puis sortit brutalement dans le couloir en braillant qu'il était réveillé. Des larmes de joie roulaient le long de ses joues, son mascara coulait, elle devait ressembler à un panda, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Il vivait. Il vivait ! Cette simple idée la remplissait d'un bonheur immense, presque trop intense pour elle. Les infirmières de garde sortirent de leur salle, un médecin accourut. Personne n'osait y croire. Ils étaient tous là, à contempler le malade, qui les observait en retour, l'air de ne rien saisir à ce qui lui arrivait.

Rosalie, étendue sur le lit, contemplait le plafond avec circonspection. Le souper était dans une demi-heure, et elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert sa valise. Si, à l'extérieur, elle semblait froide et distante par rapport aux derniers évènements, intérieurement, elle était une tempête d'émotions. Ou plutôt un village dévasté après une tornade. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Tristesse, peur, douleur, culpabilité, regret. Tout se mélangeait en une mixture maussade, morbide. Elle avait pris sa décision. Dans une semaine, on le débrancherait. Elle en aurait hurlé. Elle allait perdre la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, la seule personne qui l'ai jamais pleinement comprise, le seul être vivant sur cette planète qui était capable de la déchiffrer sans même poser de question. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, les digues qu'elle s'était construites explosèrent.

« _Oh, Jasper..._ »

Elle se roula en boule sur le lit, secouée de tremblements, de sanglots qui partaient du plus profond de son âme, de son cœur éparpillé. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'on la libère. Elle avait décidé. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais à l'intérieur, tout était tracé. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans son jumeau. Elle allait donc le rejoindre dans la mort. Son téléphone vrombit en diffusant _Jar of Hearts_ de Christina Perri. Alice. Elle ravala ses larmes, et décrocha, la voix encore tremblotante et rauque :

« _Alice, il y a un problème ?_ »

Alice pleurait à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle était complètement hystérique. Le sang de Rose se glaça dans ses veines. Le sort en avait décidé avant elle. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le droit de lui dire au revoir. Il était parti. C'était fini. Tout s'entrechoquait dans son esprit.

« _Alice ? Alice ! Réponds, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ALICE !_  
- _Mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu ! Répétait inlassablement son interlocutrice._  
- _Il est mort, c'est ça ?_ »

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil. Le monde de Rosalie s'écroulait. Elle voulut se lever, mais ses jambes étaient en coton. Tout. Était. Fini.

« _Mais non ! Rosalie, il est vivant ! Il s'est réveillé ! C'est un miracle ! Il s'est réveillé !_ »

Emmett héla un taxi avec précipitation. Il était mal réveillé, un rien débraillé, et traînait derrière lui sa sœur, les yeux cernés, baillant toutes les deux minutes, le teint pâle, la mine défaite. Pour deux personnes qui revenaient de vacances, ils étaient loin d'avoir de belles tête reposées. En entrant dans le taxi, une fois la porte refermée sur cette matinée hivernale, Emmett s'enfonça dans son siège en grognant.

« _On n'était pas obligé des partir si tôt..._  
- _Si._  
- _Jasper allait pas mourir entre temps._  
- _Em' !_  
- _Ça va, ça va... Mais quand même ! 5H30 du mat', Bells, c'est un peu trop tôt !_ »

Bella lui envoya une petite tape amicale sur l'arrière du crâne, et le taxi se gara devant le _Bellevue Hospital_, les abandonnant là avec leurs valises. La fratrie McCarty entra, et Emmett s'adressa poliment à la secrétaire :

« _Vous pourriez jeter un œil à nos bagages._  
- _On ne fait pas hôtel, cracha la fille en réponse. Z'avez qu'à vous occuper de vos bagages tout seuls._  
- _Non que je n'apprécie pas votre bonne volonté, mademoiselle, mais voyez-vous, quand on a un ami qui vient de se réveiller de six mois de coma, on a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ses bagages. _»

La fille ne lui répondit rien, sinon que ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. Emmett lui envoya un grand sourire satisfait, et abandonna là leurs valises, pour grimper dans l'ascenseur.  
Arrivé au 3e étage, ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, puis Emmett ouvrit grand une porte en s'exclamant :

« _Yeah ! Le p'tit Blondinet est vivant !_  
- _« Le p'tit blondinet » ? C'est... original, ourson._ »

Emmett éclata de rire, mais il aurait volontiers pleuré de joie. Pas un seul instant auparavant il n'aurait imaginé que Jasper et lui étaient unis à tel point qu'il se sente vide et perdu sans lui. Puis, les yeux d'Emmett se posèrent sur Rosalie. Elle était resplendissante, ses cheveux blonds relevé par une grosse pince, un sourire heureux s'épanouissant sur son visage. Elle était épuisée mais heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, pensa-t-il.

« _Non mais ! S'exclama Bella, Jasper Hale Withlock, en quel honneur êtes-vous autorisé à me faire aussi peur ? Emmett est arrivé à la maison comme un zombie, maman ne l'a pas reconnu, et il m'annonce d'une voix morte que tu es dans le coma. Non mais ! Tu n'espérais tout de même pas..._  
- _Eh bien, il y a foule ici._ »

Edward entra dans la chambre en riant, jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Lorsqu'il accrocha le regard de Bella, celle-ci devint rouge pivoine, et Edward se ferma totalement. Il y eut une longue minute de silence, où tous se turent, puis Jasper se racla la gorge.

« _Et donc... Je vais pouvoir sortir un jour ? Parce que là je me sens un peu rat de laboratoire..._ »

Edward toussota, balbutia quelques phrases sans aucun sens. Tous le regardaient -sauf Bella- se retenant de ne pas rire.

« _Hem.. donc, si on compte la rééducation et tout le reste, je dirais entre trois et cinq mois... Ça dépend de v... de toi... et... comment... je..._ »

Soudain, il se tut, et son visage se ferma, puis il sortit de la chambre. Bella avoisinait la couleur d'une tomate.

* * *

**(1) **Extrait de la chanson de Diam's, _Par amour_**  
(2) **Extrait de la chanson d'AaRON, _Le tunnel d'or_**  
(3) **Poème de Victor Hugo, _Quand la lune apparaît dans la brume des plaines_

**Alors alors ? Vos réactions ?  
**


End file.
